Love Poems
by Mint Pearl Voice
Summary: The characters of Tokyo Mew Mew write poems to the ones they love. Tenth, IchigoxMasaya. I'll be taking requests!
1. Pai and Zakuro

I keep trying to tell myself

It's only biology

Delusions and hormones

She's not really in love with me.

I try to stay logical

Objective and cruel

I can't be protective

Or act like a fool.

But, still, it's quite bothersome

These emotions I feel

For a violet-haired girl

With dark eyes like cold steel.

She seems quite intelligent

Compared to the rest

She keeps her composure

And is tastefully dressed

Do you see my problem?

These emotions I'm hating

But until someday, Zakuro,

Your Pai will be waiting…


	2. Pai and Lettuce

Hey, Taruto, be careful

When you go outside today

I think that it may be unsafe

For you to go and play.

You may see flying pigs

When you're walking down the street

Because Pai's got a girlfriend

Someone who thinks he's sweet.

Who knew this would be possible?

I can't believe it's true

Pai never said he had a crush,

Unlike me and you.

I saw them on a park bench,

She was playing with his hair.

When he took out some food he brought,

He was willing to share.

Can you believe he'd go for her?

The ugly, clumsy Mew

He said she 'saw into his heart'

Guess there's nothing we can do…

They just go to museums

But apparently they've kissed

The logical Pai that we once knew

Is very sorely missed!


	3. Ichigo and Kish

This one is for all the people who requested IchigoxKish! MintxKish will be next, I promise.

I don't need crazy boys like you

Who follow me around

Sneak up on me and kiss me

And vanish without a sound

I don't need crazy boys like you

To call me Kitty Cat

I don't care if you tell me

That I'm all you're looking at

I don't need crazy boys like you

You'd throw your life away

If that's what you would have to do

For me to look your way.

I don't need crazy boys like you

No matter what they say

I don't need crazy boys like you…

But I love you anyway.


	4. Keichiiro and Lettuce

When I walked into the kitchen

I saw it sparkling on the counter.

A cake like a miniature palace

With 

FOR LETTUCE in letters of palest green.

The quintessence of cake

A marvel to behold

Vines of frosting wound their way around a glittering ocean

And

FOR LETTUCE in letters of palest green.

Vanilla flowers flourished on lime bushes

Gumdrop starfish slumbered in the sea

Marzipan fireflies flickered through the trees

Pearls of candy dotted the shore

And

FOR LETTUCE in letters of palest green.

I have no delusions.

I know

I lack Ichigo's cuteness

Mint's confidence

Pudding's charm

Zakuro's elegance.

I am clumsy and unsure

Gawky and awkward

Without my glasses, the world is fog.

No one has ever made me a cake

With

FOR LETTUCE in letters of palest green.

The cake tasted even better than it looked.

A symphony on my tongue

Notes of citrus and pineapple

Layered over a precise melody 

Of sweet, tender vanilla.

Every ingredient precisely measured.

At last I reached the cake's center

With

FOR LETTUCE in layers of palest green. 

It tasted like lettuce

It tasted like springtime

It tasted like love.

I stutter and stammer

I blush and look down

I can't thank you in person.

But I'd like to thank you

For the magnificent cake

With

FOR LETTUCE in letters of palest green…


	5. Mint and Kish

And now, Mint and Kish! This poem took me, like, 6 tries to write...

You say that when I kiss you

I taste of wild blueberries 

And fresh mint.

At first I felt slightly cheated

For when I kissed you

I tasted nothing.

But then I realized

If I could place your eyes into a teacup

And sip it slowly

It would taste of sweet honey

Golden yellow shading to sunlight

Glittering even in darkness

When I was younger

Whenever I felt alone

I would put honey in my tea.

When the cup was empty

It would remain

Persistently clinging there

Aggravating

Yet somehow tantalizing

Until I had no choice

But to fetch a silver teaspoon

And consume it all.

Now, whenever I kiss you

Your lips taste of honey

Is it you who feels slightly cheated

I wonder?


	6. Pudding and Taruto

If you were a lion

Then I'd be a lion

And we'd both be lions

Together

We'd play with each other

Hunt prey with each other

Racing the antelopes

Forever

But you're not a lion

And since you're just Tart

I'll just be Pudding

And be in your heart!

If you were a falcon

Then I'd be a falcon

And we'd both be falcons

Forever

We'd soar with each other

Then fly more with each other

Floating into the air

Forever

But you're not a falcon

And since you're just Tart

I'll just be Pudding

And be in your heart!

If you were just a boy

I'd just be a girl

And we'd live our whole lives

Together

We'd go on dates

We'd see the whole world

It would be true love

Forever

But that's not how it is

Because we're Alien and Mew

So I'll treasure each moment

I have left with you!


	7. Zakuro and Ryou

One Saturday evening

Around five at night

The café is empty

No customers in sight

Ichigo is angry

Since she's got a date

And it's at five-thirty

So she will be late

Mint is annoyed

She has ballet class

She wants to kick Ryou

When he's walking past

But the Mews have to stay

And they're all feeling down

Lettuce and Pudding

They both wear a frown

Ryou's oblivious

As usual, of course

For making them work late

He feels little remorse

He's eating an ice cream

Not planning on sharing

From the back of the room

Somebody is glaring…

Zakuro is watching,

At a table she sits

Her expression unreadable,

Her purple eyes slits.

"Hey, Ryou?" Mint calls,

Her voice sounding loud.

"Can we_ please_ leave now?"

"No, it's not allowed."

Zakuro stands up

And pushes back her chair

A gust of wind seeming

To blow through her hair.

"I've got an idea.

Ryou, I challenge you.

If you lose (see that door?)

You must let us go through."

"All right, I'm game,"

Ryou says with a smirk.

"But if you lose,

You must get back to work.

So what is this contest

That I must be in?"

"It's simple," says Zakuro,

and this is how you win.

Whatever you want,

You assign me that task.

And we all leave early

If I do what you ask."

Ryou nods in agreement,

then begins to think

What's something that Zakuro

Won't do in a blink?

Finally he has it,

And smiles in glee.

With a glint in his eyes,

Ryou tells her, "Kiss me."

All the girls gasp

When they hear what he said.

A kiss? From Mew Zakuro?

What's gone wrong with his head?

Zakuro stands still

A blank look on her face

But in one quick movement

Ryou's in her embrace.

It's almost a minute

Then the realization's dropping

Zakuro and Ryou

Aren't planning on stopping.

The other four Mews

Have mouths open in shock

It's several more minutes

Before they end the liplock.


	8. Mint and Ichigo

Everyone is sad once in a while

Are you only smirking

because you're too sad to smile?

If you're feeling down

It'll be okay

I'll come around

We'll laugh and play

Until, just like feathers,

The sadness will float away!

Best Friends

Are there for each other

Best Friends

They care for each other

We're friends

That's true

So I swear that I'll care for you!

The way that you feel, don't keep it inside

When something's not working

With friends, you can't hide

If you're feeling sad

You know it'll be all right

Whenever things are bad

We won't give up the fight!

Best Friends

Are there for each other

Best Friends

They care for each other

We're friends

That's true

So I swear that I'll care for you!


	9. Mint and Zakuro

I wonder if you'll ever start noticing

That there's a little girl and you're her everything

You're the world to this girl

You're all that she can see

You're a star from afar

Onee-sama, notice me!

You're incredibly graceful

With each step you take

I try to copy you- 

It's a disgraceful mistake

Do whatever you do

Because you do it perfectly

You're a light in the night

Onee-sama, notice me!

She had a big audition 

The very next day

And I had to say goodbye before she went away

So I caught up to her and looked into her eyes

What I said- a surprise, but somehow so true-

"Onee-sama, I love you." 

She just stared at me with a very strange look

I tried to read your face, but it was like a closed book

Then Zakuro whispered into my ear,

"Hey, Minto, you know what? I'm glad you're here.

Don't look so surprised, you should know that it's true…

Minto, I love you too."


	10. Masaya and Ichigo

I don't know why a guy like you

Fell in love with a girl like me

You can have any girl you'd ever want to

I'm just ordinary

But you're beautiful, kind, gentle and smart

And you love me with all of your heart.

When we went on our very first date

I was so nervous, I could hardly talk

I kept saying "Wow, the weather's great!"

I was so clumsy, I could barely walk.

But you're beautiful, kind, gentle and smart

And you love me with all of your heart.

There's so many things I love about you

I just can't make a list

I'll always look back fondly to

The very first time we kissed

Because you're beautiful, kind, gentle and smart

And you love me with all of your heart.


End file.
